


Canción

by FatKurama



Series: Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [5]
Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama
Summary: Este pequeño relato me hizo especialmente feliz.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936078
Kudos: 7





	Canción

Siento que todos nos miran. 

Dice y suelta una risa apenada. Sasuke sonríe, aunque Naruto no le pueda ver. 

Pero aquí no hay nadie. Pronuncia Sasuke en voz baja, todavía soportando el aire en el pecho. Quería gritar y muy fuerte. 

Eso ya lo sé, teme. 

Tampoco me pellizques, usuratonkachi. Se arrugará el saco. La voz de Sasuke salió en una risa. Si seguía hablando probablemente se notaría en su voz lo nervioso que estaba. 

Eso que importa, yo siempre termino hecho un asco y tu sin arrugas. Naruto afloja sus manos de la cintura del pelinegro, donde antes sus nerviosas manos habían apretado la tela. 

No me iré. No tienes que aferrarte. La voz tranquila de Sasuke provocó que sus párpados se relajaran. Naruto descansó su mirada azul en el suelo, mientras sentía la barbilla cayendo en el hombro del otro con familiaridad. Veía las sombras, veía todos aquellos villanos queriendo apartarlo. Claro que se iba a aferrar. 

Te vas a casar conmigo. Suelta Naruto como si de pronto lo hubiese procesado. Su rostro se encuentra con el suyo, y Sasuke puede oler sus emociones emanando de su piel. No evita que una sonrisa de lado se le escape al ver la cara de idiota que pone su prometido. 

Pensé que ya lo sabías, dado que estás practicando este estúpido baile. Y te estoy hablando de los…

Le interrumpen los otros labios. De pronto habían dejado de moverse. La delicada música de piano que se repetía una y otra vez seguía sonando, pero ellos no la oían. 

Sasuke… No sabes cuánto esperé…

Sus pálidas manos habían pasado de los hombros a la nuca, de la nuca al rostro. Ahora estaban apoyados uno contra el otro por medio de la frente.

Siempre supe donde estaba mi felicidad. Sasuke abre los ojos al hablar, pero se cierran lentamente. Cuando volví yo… 

No terminó. Naruto sonrió al ver su rubor que ni siquiera con los años había superado.

Deja la mejor parte para los votos. Damos asco bailando.


End file.
